Lois Lane (DC Extended Universe)
Lois Lane is a Pulitzer prize winning reporter for the Daily Planet. Biography ''Man of Steel Lois Lane, top reporter for the Daily Planet, arrived in the Antarctic to investigate a unique discovery that had been unearthed and was currently being kept under-wraps from the public by the military. Lois met with Colonel Hardy, Dr. Hamilton and Officer Sedowsky who informed her that the artefact buried deep within the ice was at least 18,000 years old. During her stay on the site, Lois witnessed a mysterious man roaming the site at night. Lois followed him to a recently melted cavern entrance that burrowed deep within the ice until it led directly to the artefact which was revealed to be an ancient alien spacecraft. Lois continued to follow the man and attempted to take a photo but accidentally activated the automated sensors which attacked her. Lois was rescued by the mysterious man who crushed the sensor. The man saw that she was bleeding exponentially and cauterizes the wound with his heat vision. She passed out from the pain. Lois awoke to find herself outside on a small glacier in the middle of the ocean where a military helicopter found her. She returned to Metropolis intending to write her story, but unfortunately Editor-and-Chief of the Daily Planet Perry White refused to print it since the military would deny the story even occurred and Lois had no solid proof. Lois, not wanting to drop the story, sought out gossip journalist Glen Woodburn to spread the story all over the internet while she retraced the steps of her rescuer. Lois followed all of the leads regarding miraculous rescues occurring all over the globe by a man until she found the original source in Smallville, Kansas. Lois interviewed Pete Ross which led her directly to Martha Kent, where she learned the name of her rescuer was Clark Kent. Lois encountered Clark in the cemetery at the grave of his father Jonathan Kent, Clark told her his story and why he didn't want it to be told to the world, in fear of being rejected for being an alien with God like abilities. Lois came to respect and admire Clark for what he's doing and decided to drop the story. Returning to the Daily Planet, Lois was reprimanded harshly by Perry who was furious at her for leaking the story to Woodburn, Lois accepted her punishment of two week lay-off with no pay. Perry admired her for choosing to drop the story as it would cause mass panic to the public if the world learned of the existence of a being like this but knew it was uncharacteristic of her and suspecting her leads did take her to the source. Lois and Perry were summoned by Steve Lombard who told them to watch a mysterious transmission that was emitting from every form of telecommunication with a message stating "YOU ARE NOT ALONE". General Zod then appeared on the screen, requesting that "Kal-El" turned himself over to him in twenty-four hours or the planet would suffer. Lois realized that Zod was referring to Clark and saw out of the window that Zod's ship was descending upon Metropolis. As newscasters and journalists all around the world began to panic, Woodburn betrayed Lois by declaring that she knew who the alien was to which Lois tried to flee but was apprehended by the FBI. Kal-El, now dressed in a colorful red and blue Kryptonian attire, appeared before the military, surrendering himself to be handed over to Zod but under one condition - that he could speak with Lois Lane first. Inside a military institution, Lois interviewed the handcuffed Kal-El, finding it amusing that Clark would allow himself to be captured let alone be restrained by handcuffs. He told her that he did it as a show of good faith and it made the military feel like they were in control. Lois asked Clark what the "S" on his chest stood for. Clark stated that it wasn't an "S" but a symbol of hope. They were then interrupted by Emil Hamilton who began to question Kal-El from behind a window in the other room. Clark used his x-ray vision to see him with Hardy and General Swanwick plus additional military personnel. He broke free of the handcuffs with ease and approached the window saying that he was not their enemy but he believed Zod would be. Lois accompanied Kal-El to the coordinates that Zod had requested. Clark thanked her for believing in him and requested that she return to the military despite her unwillingness to depart from her side. A Kryptonian craft appeared in the distance and Lois returned to the military barricade. Lois watched as Faora-Ul descended from the craft to greet Kal-El, she requested that Lois accompanied them as well. Colonel Hardy began to refuse but Lois agreed to go with them. Inside the craft Faora placed a Kryptonian helmet on Lois to allow her to breath aboard ''Black Zero, Zod's Mothership, Clark also slipped Lois the command key to keep safe. Once aboard the ship Zod greeted them, unfortunately Clark's body struggled to adjust to the natural Kryptonian environment and he began to weaken and cough up blood. Lois showed great concern for Clark, pleading that they help him. Lois was then separated from Clark, while her mind was being probed for any useful information she might have regarding Clark. After being placed in a prison cell, she noticed a keyhole with a diamond pentagram on the wall, she inserted the command key into the hole, activating Jor-El's holographic program into the ship mainframe. Jor-El guided her through out the ship and also reprogrammed the ship's environment to reactivate Clark's powers. Leading her to an escape pod Jor-El gave her crucial information to give to Clark regarding how to stop Zod's plans. Lois's pod was fired upon by Zod's ship causing damage upon re-entry to earth. As fire appeared around the pod encasing her, Lois caught a glimpse of Clark soaring down after her and he rips open the pod using his super strength, grabbing her and wrapping his cape around her to shield her from the blast of the explosion from the pod. Then he lowers he gently down into a cornfield. Lois apologizes to Clark as she tells him they probed her mind to find information about him. He tells her they did the same too him. Clark realizes his mother is in danger and quickly launches up into the sky flying at Super Speed towards the Kent farm. Lois sees an approaching police car and commandeers the car to head to the Kent Farm as well. Upon arriving at the farm, Lois sees the destruction Zod caused and finds Martha and Clark among the remains of the Kent house. Lois tells Clark what Jor-El had told her. Using his ship they could send the kryptonians to the Phantom Zone. With assistance from the military they'd fly his ship directly into the terraforming drill ship causing a black hole Relationships *Clark Kent/Superman - Her co-worker and love interest. *Perry White - Her Boss. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **''Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Amy Adams Trivia *Before Amy Adams was cast as Lois Lane, Natalie Portman, Charlotte Riley, Anne Hathaway, Dianna Agron, Kristen Stewart, Malin Akerman, Rachel McAdams, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristen Bell, Lake Bell, Olivia Wilde, Mila Kunis and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. * Amy Adams was featured in season 1 episode 7 "Craving" in the tv series Smallville, a TV series set before Clark Kent becomes Superman. *Lois Lane's hair color in the comics is traditionally Black, however their have been some instances where it's been "red", "brunette" and even "blonde". In the film she's a strawberry-blonde. *Amy Adams audition for Lois Lane two times in Superman: Flyby and Superman Returns. Gallery ''Man of Steel'' MOS Lois.jpg|Lois Lane. Perry_Lois.jpg|Perry and Lois. MoS Lois Lane 02.jpg MoS Lois Lane.jpg|Lois inquiring about Clark Kent. Lois MOS.jpg|Clark and Lois. MoS Lois Lane 01.jpg|Lois in Perry White's office. DailyPlanetstaff.jpg|Steve Lombard, Perry White and Lois Lane. Dailyplanetp.jpg|Perry White and Lois Lane. loisnsupes.jpg|Lois Lane interviewing Superman. Superman_Lois-surrender.jpg Lois Lane MoS.jpg Lois, Superman and Faora.jpg Lois_Lane_and_Superman.jpg|Lois and Superman. Lois and Hardy.jpg stare.jpg MOS-FP-0054.jpg Superman_and_Lois_Lane_MoS.jpg|Promotional Image of Superman and Lois Lane. See Also *Lois Lane (Superman serials) *Lois Lane (Sholemverse) *Lois Lane (Donnerverse) *Lois Lane (animated canon) *Lois Lane (Smallville) Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers